Diario de una tragedia
by vichitomora
Summary: A the walking dead fic
1. Chapter 1

Wake up.

No se que paso, tampoco se lo que pasara lo único que se es que nada volverá a ser lo mismo de antes, escribo en esta libreta debido a que siento esta necesidad, el internet no funciona desde que me desperté y gracias a el podía publicar mis blogs, pero por ahora tengo que conformarme con esto, habrá veces en las que escriba como si estuviera relatando un cuento pero da igual de todos modos nadie lo leerá, en fin, cuando desperté note que ya nada era como antes, una vía que antes era la mas transitada hasta llegar al grado de parecer un estacionamiento, hoy estaba vacía, locale y tiendas llenas de clientes hoy también estaban vacías, no sabia por que, que había pasado mientras yo dormía? Cuanto tiempo me había quedado dormido?, No sabia nada, trate de checar las noticias pero todos los canales o mostraban estática o no mostraban nada en lo absoluto, y en la radio solo se oía estática, y como ya había mencionado antes el internet no funcionaba, me decidi a salir de mi apartamento e ir a casa de mi amigo, el seguro me explicaría lo que estaba pasando, agarre mi chaqueta, mi celular, y las llaves de mi casa. Salí de mi apartamento y me fui directamente al suyo que estaba como a 2 calles de distancia, durante todo el trayecto no encontré nada ni nadie no había periódicos actuales o con la fecha del día de hoy al menos total llegue a casa de mi amigo toque su puerta pero nadie abría se me hizo algo raro ya que la puerta estaba abierta y el siempre la cierra con llave este adentro o no, el siempre decía "La seguridad es primero" o "Yo no me expondria a tantos peligros como tu Álvaro", Entre y su casa estaba completamente desordenada, cabe destacar que el era muy ordenado, todo estaba tirado en el suelo, subi las escaleras a su habitación pero algo raro era que había sangre en el pasillo, llegue a su habitación y ahí estaba el, en una esquina, parado, mirandola fijamente, como si ahí hubiera algo, -Aldair? Que haces ahí por que todo esta tan desordenado y por que hay sangre?, el no respondió nada solo sitio ahí parado, me acerque a tocar su hombro pero cuando lo hice ahí todo cambio, su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus ojos que antes solían ser azules cambiaron a un gris oscuro sin vida, lo mas raro fue una mordida que tenia en el brazo izquierdo, no era una mordida cualquiera de un humano, alguien le había arrancado la carne, el trato de morderme en el cuello pero yo lo empujaba, trate de hablar con el pero solo hacia unos gruñidos, salí de su casa corriendo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero tenia una duda, eso es lo que le paso al mundo? Eso es lo que me pasaría? No sabia nada, así que fui al centro comercial, no se por que lo hice sabia que no encontraría nada ahí, pero supuse que si no había nadie cuidando la tienda de videojuegos podría tomar una portátil y unos cuantos Juegos, llegue a una pero por desgracia ya estaba vacía, vi a lado había una pizzería infantil se llamaba frddy y algo pensé que el guarda de seguridad podría ayudarme, así que entre y por los pasillos pude ver los animatronicos que entretenían a los niños, llegue a la sala de guarda, cuando entre note que no era muy grande, solo había un ventilador y unos cuantos postres del restaurante, había un monitor mostrando las salas donde estaba colocadas las cámaras de seguridad, cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, supongo que tenia la intención de desmayarme pero no lo logro, me levante y vi que era una chica, era hermosa, la chica de mis sueños, era algo morena de estatura baja y usaba lentes, no se pero a mi siempre a me han atraído las chicas que usan lentes no se es un fetiche, -Que estas haciendo aquí? Quien eres? -Oye oye tranquila, respondería a eso pero, primero guarda ese palo. Lo guardo en una mochila que tenia en su espalda, -Listo. -Estoy aquí por que vengo a buscar a alguien que me explicara lo que esta pasando, probablemente el que me golpeadas hubiera sido lo mas raro que me pasara pero mi mejor amigo trato de morderme. -Que estuviste haciendo estas 2 semanas? -Oh espera... Que! Dos semanas?! Grite con un tono algo asustado y sorprendido, -Te explicare en el camino. -oye que? -Hay que irnos lograron pasar la entrada trasera del restaurante. -que espera me cuesta trabajo procesar todo. -Pásame el monitor. Le di el monitor y de inmediato comenzó a cambiar las cámaras. -Mierda, ya están en la pirate cove, vamonos ya. De inmediato me agarro del brazo y me jalo hasta la puerta de entrada y por ahí salimos, después de caminar un poco llegamos a la salida del centro comercial y nos subimos a su auto de ella, mientras ella manejaba me venia interrogando cosas si importancia hasta que me pregunto algo importante. -Te volveré a preguntar lo mismo, que estabas haciendo durante estas dos semanas? -No... No se, lo único que recuerdo es que llegue a mi casa y de repente me quede dormido. -Tomaste alguna droga? -No, que yo sepa no, solo quiero saber que es lo que paso en el mundo. -Todo se fue a la mierda. -Mas específicamente por favor. -Las personas se comen a las otras, ahora todos se comportan como animales, una mordida de ellos y valiste verga. -Oh gracias. -Oye no te quiero seguir hablando como si fueras un desconcido de todas maneras ya se mucho de ti pero lo único que no se es tu nombre. -Yo soy Álvaro y tu eres... -Majo soy majo. -Ok Majo. Paro el auto en una casa pequeña parecida a la de mi amigo pero esta era un poquito mas grande. -Llegamos. -Donde estamos? -Bienvenido a mi casa. -Es un poco pequeña. -Solía vivir sola. Esas palabras me hicieron reflexionar, ya vivía con alguien? quería que me mudara con ella? No sabia que iba a pasar. -Habrio la puerta de entrada y me invito a que yo pasara primero y lo hice, me pidió que me sentara en un sillón de ahí cerca y de inmediato lo hice, por suerte su casa tenia generador eléctrico que alimentaba toda la casa, ella encendió el televisor pero no captaba ninguna señal así que puso una película, paso el tiempo y en una escena el tipo de la película comenzaba a tener relaciones sexuales con su novia y yo me exite y se me paro el pene, y ella lo noto pero no dijo nada hasta después dijo, -Hay que dormir. -Vale donde duermo? -Dormirás conmigo. Me sorprendí al oír esto ya que apenas nos conocíamos y ya quería dormirse conmigo supuse que se sentía sola así que accedi, nos acostamos en la cama, y yo me iba dormir con la ropa que traía ya que no tenia otra pero ella se había puesto un short apretado y una blusa que hacia que se le vieran los pechos, nos acostamo, yo me acomode de manera que pudiera ver la ventana pero ella estaba hacia esa dirección así que podía verla y sabia que no estaba dormida ya que jadeaba y se movia, supuso que se estaba masturbando o estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que decidi agarrarle el culo y de inmediato supe que seguía despierta ya que no puso ninguna resistencia o trato de quitarse hasta lo arrimo a mi entrepierna, yo empeze a mover mi cintura de atrás hacia adelante chocando con ella mientras la tomaba de la cintura ella comenzó a gemir un poco y eso me había editado mas, en voz baja en ese momento me había dicho, -Álvaro, hagamos el amor. yo le dije - claro si tu quieres. De inmediato ella al oír esa oración mía, tomo mi mano y la llevo a uno de sus pechos, yo comenze a sobarlo y apretarlo era suave, parecere enfermo pero tenia medianos los pechos pero aun así eso me exitaba, comenze a bajarle el short con la otra mano dejando su culo al aire libre, ella hizo sus manos hacia atrás y comenzó a bajarme el pantalón y los calzones dejando afuera mi pene, ella lo jalo un poquito, -Estas segura? -Si Álvaro hazlo ya. La comenze a penetrar lentamente por que no sabia si era virgen o no, lo mas seguro fue que no debido a que no le dolió, una vez adentro comenze a moverme adelante y atrás rápidamente ella solo gritaba "mas" "mas" o solo gritaba mi nombre, después de más de una hora pare y le dije. -Majo, me voy a correr. -Hazlo por favor hazlo. -Que? -si hazlo dentro de mi tu sigue. Volví a moverme y esta vez no pare y me vine dentro de ella, al parecer le gustaba que mi semen estuviera dentro de ella, nos habíamos quedado dormidos, y todo fue hermoso por que al acabar ella me beso apasionadamente sabia que yo le gustaba y ella me gustaba, sabia que llegaría a ser algo mas que un conocido para ella pero eso es algo que escribiré mas tarde. Por ahora la mas grande duda que tenia, me quede dormido 2 semanas? No podía creerlo.


	2. Old times

Old times

A la mañana siguiente desperté y vi que Majo no estaba a mi lado, me levante de la cama y me vesti, fui al comedor a ver si ahí estaba, no estaba ahí pero escuche el sonido de el carro arrancando y de inmediato salí y le grite -He Majo a donde vas?. Saco su cabeza por la ventana y me respondió -Álvaro iré a buscar mas gente o comida lo que sea que encuentre. -Vale, voy contigo. No dijo nada solo abrió la puerta del carro y me hizo ademanes para que me subiera arranco de inmediato el carro y me pregunto -Donde viven tus padres? -No quiero hablar de eso. -Por que no? Si me dices podríamos ir a buscarlos. -No ahora no es un buen momento. -Te traen malos recuerdos. -Algo así es solo que la relación entre nosotros nunca fue la mejor. -Oh ya veo. -Oye lamento lo de anoche. -Que? -Haberme corrido dentro de ti ahora por mi culpa quedaras embarazada. -No hay problema. -No te da miedo embarazarte? -No, por que yo soy estéril. -Wow valla. Paro el carro enfrente de un restaurante de burger King. -Este parece un buen lugar. -Aquí? -Si. Bajamos de carro y ella de la cajuela saco un bate de baseball y me lo dio -Lo necesitaras. -Para que? -Para defenderte. -Ok vale. Entramos al restaurante y ella se fue hacia la parte de atrás a buscar a alguien y yo me fui a la parte de la cocina a buscar comida, no había encontrado nada que no estuviera podrido, pero por suerte encontré casi al final una caja de refresco, y de inmediato la agarre y me la lleve, Majo y yo habíamos acordado vernos en la entrada para irnos y cuando llegue ella ya estaba ahí y me dijo que no había encontrado nada y yo le mostré lo que había encontrado, ya a punto de salir alguien disparo un arma y ella y yo nos asustamos, alguien grito -Que están haciendo aquí?. Esa voz se me hacia familiar pero no lograba recordar de quien era, me dirije hacia el y lo mire detalladamente de cerca podía verlo mejor, -Marco? -Álvaro? -Hijo de puta. -Pinche Álvaro. -Se conocen? -Claro Majo el es Marco uno de mis mejores amigos de la secundaria -Bien no quiero arruinarles la diversión pero hay que irnos ya es tarde.-Marco vienes con nosotros? -Claro. Salimos del restaurante y subimos al carro, Majo condujo hasta su casa y cuando llegamos entramos después de meter el auto a la cochera, -Pensé que vivias en un departamento. -Es de ella la casa. -Wow cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí con ella? -Un día. -Muchachos yo ya estoy cansada me iré a dormir. Majo se va de la sala y nos deja solos sentados en el sofá mientras ella se iba a acostar a su cama , -Oye, cuanto haz progresado con ella? -Nada, nada solo somos amigos. -Pero te gusta verdad? -No. -Álvaro te conozco desde secundaria a mi no me puedes engañar esta claro que te gusta. -No importa. -Oye cuanto tiempo mas van a vivir aquí? -Supongo que el resto de nuestras vidas por que preguntas? -Jeje he encontrado algunas "Zonas seguras". En ese momento saco un mapa de Estados Unidos de su bolsillo y lo desplegó en la mesa de centro, nosotros estamos aquí cerca de Texas ahí una zona aquí cerca de Washington, otra que no se muy bien donde esta pero se llama terminus, que dices la mas cercana ahora es terminus. -No se tendría que consultarlo con Majo. -Te comprendo pero será mejor que vallamos por que si son zonas seguras tendremos una vida plena como hace 2 semanas. -Me voy a dormir tu dormirás aquí en la sala. -Gracias, por dejarme dormir aquí. -No hay de que ahora tu eres parte de nuestro grupo. No se por que le dije eso solo pensé que seria agradable decírselo por que algo grande estaba por venir


	3. Un viaje especial

Un viaje especial.

Marco me desperto durante la mañana para poder marchar hacia terminus, me desperté y de inmediato el me dijo –Vamonos ya para llegar temprano. –Espera, todavía no le digo nada a Majo. –Vale dile rápido que yo ya me quiero ir. –Claro. Salio por la puerta asotandola, yo me levante y me sente a la orilla de la cama, y con una voz suave Majo me dijo –De que me debes hablar? –Marco quiere ir a un lugar, una zona segura que se llama terminus y pues quería saber si nos acompañas? –Claro. –Que? Pensé que no iba a querer. Ella se sento a mi lado y tomo mi mano. –Alvaro yo ire a donde tu vayas. DEspues de estas palabras se acerco a mi y me beso –Oye Majo. –Dime –Por que cuando Marco me pregunto que eramos tu y yo le dijiste que amigos y no novios. –Pense que no querias que se enterara. –Por mi no hay problema amor. –Te amo Alvaro. –Y yo a ti Majo. Salimos de la habitación y Marco ya estaba en la sala con todo preparado. –Por fin salieron ya tengo todo listo. –Mete todo a la cajuela del carro ya nos vamos. Salimos a donde estaba al carro Majo y yo nos subimos en la parte del piloto y el copiloto respectivamente, durante el trayecto Marco se durmió, tiempo después Majo paro durante el trayecto en frente de una tienda de lencería, -Por que paramos? –Me ayudaras a escoger ropa. –Que? Bajo del carro sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo la segui pero al salir asote la puerta pero en ese momento no me importaba lo único que quería era detenerla, entre a la tienda y ella ya estaba adentro, -Majo ya hay que irnos esta atardeceindo. Despues de decir esto ella salio de uno de los vestidores, con lencería puesta, se acerco y me dijo, -Alvaro como me veo? Me quede paralizado ya que se veía hermosa, traía un conjunto de prendas morado con negro, no sabia que contestar, ella también estaba nerviosa ya que temblaba un poco y estaba un poco roja. –Majo…. Yo… yo no se que decir, no necesitas esto para verte bien. La bese con cariño y ella me abrazo, -Eres muy tierno. –Anda Majo ya vístete hora de irnos. –Te amo, Alvaro. –Y yo a ti Majo, aunque me gustaría verte asi hoy en la noche je. –Entonces solo me pondré encima mi ropa normal je. Se metio a los vestidores y no tardo mucho ya que solo se puso sus jeans y su camisa de cuadros verdes con negros que resaltaba un poco sus pechos, me gustaba verla asi, salimos y Marco estaba afuera del carro recargado sobre el, -Jejeje valla amigos. Yo sorprendido le respondi –Que?! Lo viste todo?! –Valla que vi todo. –Bueno ya sabes que Majo y yo no somos amigos. –Amor ya vámonos. –Claro. Los tres volvimos a subir al carro como antes pero ya era un poco oscuro el camino y se acercaba una tormenta, y por eso Majo le dijo a Marco. –Creo que tendremos que parar aquí. –No, creo que ya casi llegamos tu sigue manejando en esa dirección. DEspues de un tiempo comenzó a llover muy fuerte y a caer unos pocos rayos, también ya era completamente de noche, en el camino hubo una curva muy intensa, pero Majo no la vio por que ya estaba cansada, le grite –Majo! Una curva. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de reaccionar fue demasiado tarde, habíamos chocado con un gran árbol, quede inconsciente por un momento cuando desperté Majo y Marco seguían desmayados, y varios caminantes venían hacia nosotros, Sali del carro, pero no podía caminar bien, me había roto el pie, saque a Majo y a Marco del carro y los lleve arrastrando por la carretera buscando ayuda, no veía nada, solo cuando un rayo caia me iluminaba el camino, hubo un punto en que llegue a un lugar con un letrero enorme que tenia inscrito "Bienvenidos a Woodbury" y enseguida había una gran muralla con una ciudad adentro, comenze a gritar con todas mis fuerza con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchara, y después de un tiempo a lo lejos vi a una persona, después de ese momento ya no recuerdo nada por que me desmaye.a


End file.
